


Litha blessed

by Tressa



Series: selkie's world [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood and Gore, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, too little realism in magical realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что ты отдашь ради исполнения своего заветного желания?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Litha blessed

**Author's Note:**

> продолжение фика Морское чудовище

Летнее солнцестояние в Исландии праздновалось с размахом. Хену смотрел, как вокруг костров, горевших на берегу пели, пили, танцевали и курили травку молодые и не очень люди, некоторые даже прыгали через костры, взявшись за руки.

Жу влился в компанию без малейших трудностей, поддавшись общей атмосфере праздника, а Хену, сидевший на поваленном бревне возле костра, горевшего у самой кромки воды, чувствовал себя старым и совершенно лишним, пока какой-то худой черноволосый чувак в странной зеленой одежде не сунул ему в руку косяк, а сам плюхнулся рядом прижавшись плечом к здоровенному белобрысому мужику с косичкой и радостной улыбкой, который пил что-то из глубокой металлической чаши.

Хену затянулся и ему показалось, что мир вокруг него сдвинулся: за плечами блондина клубилась грозовая туча и в ней беззвучно вспыхивали и гасли молнии каждый раз как он смеялся, а вокруг темноволосого вился огромный призрачный змей. Хену пробовал в своей жизни много всякой дряни, но это было что-то особенное. Он затянулся снова, и из мрака выступила женщина с синими волосами. Что-то подсказывало Хену, что синь эту она приобрела не в руках парикмахера.

— Здравствуй, сын моря, — пропела она глубоким голосом. — Расскажи мне, как ты потерял половину себя? — Хену показалось, что слова при этом были произнесены совсем другие, но услышал он именно это. Он потряс головой и снова затянулся.

— Проебал, — как можно безразличнее произнес он, а перед его внутренним взором встал пустынный пляж, сородичи жрущие еще живого и вырывающегося туриста, второй турист, которого он волок к машине, боль в спине и забытье.

— Так ты рыцарь, — снова прозвучал тот же голос. — Благородство у тебя есть, а как насчет зубов?

И Хену накрыло волной. Он оказался в море рядом с той сукой, которая спалила его шкуру. Он душил ее голыми руками, а потом вцепился зубами ей в шею и не отпускал, хотя его рот наполнился горячей соленой кровью, пока она содрогалась в предсмертных конвульсиях.

— Что ты отдашь за то, чтобы снова стать цельным? — голос, казалось, звучал со всех сторон.

— Все! Я отдам все, что угодно! — завопил Хену. Внезапно мертвая шелки в его руках пропала и на ее месте возник перепуганный Жу.

— Убей его, и я верну тебе шкуру! — голос гремел как прибой, ударяющийся о скалы.

Пальцы Хену сжались на горле Жу, и тот молча закрыл глаза и вцепился в предплечья Хену, не сопротивляясь, но хватаясь за своего возлюбленного, как за якорь в бушующем море. Сколько раз Хену держал в руках эту жизнь, добровольно врученную ему без страха и с любовью. Его пальцы разжались сами собой. Ради заветного желания можно отдать все — все, кроме сердца, в котором это желание живет.

— Нет, — твердо сказал он и открыл глаза.

Женщина с волосами цвета моря засмеялась и поднялась во весь рост.

— Ты выдержал испытание, шелки, и я выполню свое обещание.

— При условии?

— После смерти ты станешь моим рыцарем, сын моря.

— Я скоро умру? — спросил он, пытаясь думать сквозь туман в голове.

Женщина снова засмеялась.

— Я богиня, глупый тюлень, сорок — пятьдесят лет для меня ничто. Я буду ждать тебя и твоего мальчика, — произнесла она и взмахнула рукой. Хену накрыло теплой знакомой тяжестью и он перестал думать как человек.

 

Утро застало Жу на берегу одного. Холодный туман стелился вокруг, прикрывая полупрозрачной кисеей кострища и мусор, оставшийся на берегу после бурной ночи. Жу осматривался, пытаясь понять куда все делись, и почему нигде не видно Хену. Не мог же он уйти, не сказав ни слова! Кто-то тронул его за плечо, и он рывком обернулся.

— Не бойся, твой возлюбленный в море. Моя сестра сделала его цельным.

Жу сам не понял, откуда появилась эта женщина в старинном платье, густо украшенном золотым шитьем. Возле ее ног вились две полосатых кошки.

— Что? Какая сестра? Вы о чем?  
Женщина нежно поцеловала его в лоб и отстранилась.  
— Когда-нибудь ты все узнаешь, — сказала она и улыбнулась так светло, что Жу зажмурился, а когда раскрыл глаза вокруг не было никого, только таяли последние клочья тумана.

Когда-нибудь.

__________  
* Litha - день летнего солнцестояния.


End file.
